The Ball of Konoha
by fire.elve
Summary: sequel to Get them together, Kurenai and Asuma found out about the plan of Anko, now they will pay it back. Ankashi, or AnkoXKakashi g, InoXShika, NarutoxHinata, SasuxSaku, AsumaXKurenai, NejiXTenTen,
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to „Get them together" and it was written by fire.elve and rivendellelve. Kurenai and Asuma finally found out what Kakashi and Anko did, so now theyre planning to pay it back.

"speech" thoughts

The ball of Konoha 

Chapter One

"Alright, stop talking! Ive to advertise something, so listen carefully: I think all of us know that there will be the celebration of the foundation of Konoha in a few days and there will be a ball for all jounin and their teams, if they have." The fifth Hokage explained.

"A ball? Geez, this is troublesome!" Tsunades vein popped "Shikato, I heard that! For all of you: Every ninja that wont be there without a proper excuse will have to clean the monuments of the former Hokages every day for the next 3 years!"

A silver-haired jounin raised his hand but the fifth Hokage didnt even gave him the chance to speak. "Give it up, Kakashi, youre the worst excusemaker ever." He took his hand down and snorted.

"Okay, that was all. You may leave now and dont forget to tell this to your subordinates. And Kakashi..."

"Hm?"

"Arriving more than one hour late will lead to the same result as not to come."

The copy-ninja grumbled a few curses before he disappeared. As soon as the last jounin left Tsunade laughed. I wonder if Kakashi really manages to be punctual. But anyway a ball was a great idea of Kurenai. Just why did she insist that I make Anko and Kakashi come? She folded her hands and smiled devilishly.

6 oclock in the next morning

Sasuke was leaning against the railing. When Sakura arrived at the bridge he shortly nodded acknowledging her appearance.

Ten minutes later Naruto arrived shouting "Good morning, Sakura-chan!" And waving his hands.

Twenty minutes later: Sakura picked up a talk with Sasuke while Naruto desperately tried to impress her...

One hour later: Naruto and Sakura were grumbling about their senseis tardiness and Sasuke was still leaning against the railing.

Two hours later: Naruto still whined, Sasuke watched the river flow while Sakura was next to him watching the clouds...

Four hours later: "Yo guys!" A certain silver-haired jounin greeted with an innocent smile.

"Youre late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted accusingly on the just appeared jounin. He raised his hands "Hey, you dont have to shout! I tell you something: On the last of this month there will be a ball for all jounins with their teams. Youd better come, if you dont want to clean the monuments for the next three years. OK, that was all!"

"Wait!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn?"

"You let us wait for four fucking hours just to tell us that?"

"Yep"

"What the hell..." While Naruto kept shouting at Kakashi Sakura turned to the raven-haired boy next to her smiling inwardly "Hey, Sasuke-kun for the ball... Youll need a partner, right?"

"Hnn"

She blushed before she spoke again "So, do you want to go with me?"

"Before ill have to go with an annoying fan-girl... Yes, but... " Whatever he wanted to say he stopped when Sakura hugged him so hard that he could barely breath.. Just then Naruto interfered "But Sakura-chan, dont you prefer to go with me and not with the human ice-block?"

"Noo! And he isnt an ice-block! Anyway, you should better ask Hinata."

"Hinata? Why that?"

She stared at him still clutching Sasuke "Are you stupid? She likes you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely!"

This time it was Kakashis time to interfere "Er...Sakura, if you dont want to kill Sasuke you should let go out of him." Just now she realized she was still hugging him and quickly stopped muttering an apology. Before disappearing Kakashi smirked. The two sure are a sweet couple he thought.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun for the ball I'll need a dress, so lets go shopping!"

"What? Why should I !"

"Cmon you've already agreed to go with me and that includes a shopping-tour as well." With that she grabbed his hand and led him away.

A/N: sorry that this is so short, but we're going write a Latin-test tomorrow, and my sister couldnt read the text because of the hand-writing p


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is the second chapter, sorry that it took so long! Hope you like it!

Chapter 2

In front of Konohas dress shop 

"Okay, this is the shop." Sakura stated. Just then a mocking voice rang out.

"Hey, isnt this the forehead-girl? Are you looking for a dress for the ball or something? You know dresses make your forehead smaller." Sakura put on a fake smile.

"Ah, Ino-pig. Youre still as ugly as ever. And just for you to know: Yes, I am looking for a dress and Im going there with Sasuke-kun. Guess you dont have a partner, hm?" Now Ino looked sour. Just when Shikamaru walked past them Ino grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to them.

"Just for you to know: Im going with Shikamaru!" He looked stunned but was clever enough not to say a word against it. The girls only began their little fights. Shikamaru waited next to the Uchiha prodigy.

"Hey Shikamaru, why arent you just leaving while shes distracted?"

"Because she would surely kill me afterwards. And why are you still waiting?"

"Because she would surely cry after that the whole time."

"And you dont want to make her cry?"

"I never said that. Tss" so he left the now smirking Shikamaru and went after Sakura, who was still arguing with her "friend" while walking into the big mall in front of them. Shikamaru shortly looked into the blue sky realizing the beauty and calmness of the clouds, he sighed and followed his comrades into the shop.

Inside 

"Ha, I will get the better dress –come on Sasuke!" Sakura added turning to Sasuke, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the right side of the shop. Ino looked after them sour, then gave Shikamaru a signal to follow her.

"Are you sure that this is necessary? Its so-"

"No, its not troublesome!" She interrupted him rudely. She went then to the left backside and grubbed in the hallstand from time to time an angry eye on Sakura as she did too.

½ hour later

"Shikamaru, Ill take this, what do you mean?"

"Shikamaru?" Ino went with an asking expression out of a mess of huge shelves and hallstands. When she got a place from where she could overlook the shop she looked around but Shikamaru wasnt there. Immediately she felt anger growing inside. If he left I will kill him she thought. Ino stamped annoyed to one of the changing rooms thinking about what she will do after finding him. When she pushed the curtain aside she stepped a step behind out of the perplexity she got from the look she gained. Inside the cabin on the small chair standing in the corner sat Shikamaru –sleeping.

"Shikamaru?" she asked carefully to make sure he really was sleeping, then she bopped him gently against the shoulder. When he gave no reaction except of a very slight head-movement, she put the dress away. Slowly and quietly she sneaked to him and touched him softly on his shoulders. She propped him up and leaned over, then shook him hard shouting his name.

"Shikamaru! Wake up!"

Slowly Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked into Inos face with a real sleepy expression (who wonders?). With a tired face he followed Ino to the cash desk, who now really was pissed off.

A/N: so, please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the Natto-diner 

Anko was enjoying her favourite meal when someone tapped on her shoulder. She looked up and was surprised to see her best friend.

"Hey, Kurenai! I thought you would train with your team today?"

Kurenai smiled, actually, she smirked: "No, I just told them about the ball and then left them for each to find his/her partner."

"So?"

"Yeah, you know, Asuma already asked me, so we just need to find someone for you..."

"You are thinking of someone, aren't you?" Anko asked with a more troubled then interested tone in her voice.

"Why don't you go there with Kakashi?" Kurenai smiled at her friend widely, leaving her with this for Kurenai usually too direct question.

"Where did you get this idea from?" Anko asked between surprise and shock, but tried hiding to add a bored undertone.

"Hey, we are friends, I know you like him."

Anko crossed her arms over her chest. "But then, why should he ask me?"

A very un-Kurenai-like smile appeared on Kurenais face. "So, if he would ask you, you would agree for sure, wouldn't you?"

"..."

"I'll take this as a yes. Bye Anko!" With that she left a rather puzzled Anko to attend a very special business.

Naruto walked down the street when a high squeak told him that he just ran into someone. He looked at the person lying on the ground.

"Oh, Hinata!" He quickly helped her up but forgot to let go of her hand.

"Thanks, Na-Naruto-kun." She whispered already blushed.

"Hey, Hinata, sorry for that originally I've been looking for you!" Her blush deepened.

"For me?"

"Yeah! I want to ask you if you'd go to the ball with me?" Her blushed deepened even more, if that was possible. If Naruto hadn't still held her hand she would have ran away to hide but so she somehow managed to say "Yes". Naruto's face immediately lit up.

"Yeah, we must celebrate this with ramen!" Let's go!" With that the fox-boy dragged Hinata away.

Kurenai walked around looking for Asuma to tell him the news. It didn't take long for her to find him, he was sitting on a small street, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Asuma!" she stood in front of him with a wide smirk in her face. Asuma began grinning too, he knew what her expression meant.

"You've found her?" Asuma guessed, during Kurenai took a seat next to her comrade.

"Of course! It's all clear. Now we just have to make Kakashi to ask her, or better, make Ino and Shikamaru to help us."

Smirking they stood up and began walking along the street. After some minutes, when they passed into another street, they both recognized familiar voices.

"How could you fall asleep in there?"

"Hm..." came the reply.

Asuma smirked at Kurenai, both got slower and finally turned around. Ino and Shikamaru, taken by surprise of the familiar faces, immediately stopped.

"I have a mission for the two of you!" Asuma said grinning, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, he seemed more pissed off than before, Ino looked interested.

"I thought the rest of the day is free time?" she asked grinning, knowing this would be a funny mission, or at least, interesting.

"This mission will fit you. You'll help to get two people together." Kurenai took a step towards the two students, smiling, especially at Ino, who seemed to be enthusiastically.

"So, whom you are speaking about?" she asked directly, still grinning, the ninja standing next to her just muttered a "How troublesome" under his breath.

"Alright Shika, let's help!" Ino tried her best to encourage him, or at least to get him to do something other than snoozing.

"OK, so, what will we do?"

Kurenai grinned thankfully and contendedly, because she knew how to get them to help her.

"OK, listen" and then she told them their plan...

A/N: So finally the next chapter. :-)

Okay we are pretty slow with updating (sorry about that) but we're busy with many other things so…

But don't worry we will continue writing this as soon as we find the time for it. :D thanks for all reviewers!


End file.
